Powerpuff Love
by chuckiboo
Summary: Based off Powerpuff Girls Z. The protectors of Townsville are now young adults, beautiful, muscular and smart. Registering at the university, they meet the young men who will have their hearts, and for Blossom, one whose life she will change forever. Yet, uncontrolled mental anguish will drive her new love to depths of darkness never before seen.
1. Chapter 1

POWERPUFF LOVE

PART 1

by chuckiboo

_From the art of extremegirlfan_

_Powerpuff Girls ©Hanna-Barbera_

Looking out the window of the van, Casey Roberts felt like his biggest dream is coming true. He, with his two best friends, Thomas Madden and Seigel Morgan, were finally off to college. Though they'll be over 400 miles from home, it'll be worth it. Very smart but far from geeky, they finished in the top 10% of their class at graduation. And while Seigel and Thomas had their share of female companions, Casey is so shy to the point to where he didn't even talk to girls; for some strange reason, he grew paranoid, and his throat went dry. He didn't know what to say to them, in fear of offending them. His best buddies did all they could to encourage him to throw caution to the wind and try something, but it was to no avail. Being the smartest of the three, he helped them out as much as he could, propelling them to the top. And just thinking about being with a girl made his heart ache, yet his conscience burdened him down with doubt. Riding in the van Seigel's parents gave him for graduation made it a bit better, yet he wondered, how will he ever get over his fear of talking to the female sex? As they approached the city limits of Townsville, where they'll be attending college, it will become more real to not only him, but the other two as well.

The three boys have been friends since grade school. Seigel was the smart jock, standing 6'1", and hefting 220 pounds of muscle on him; he had the mixture of brains and brawn, and he wanted to become an accountant. Thomas was second, at 5'8" and 180, wanting his degree in mathematics. Casey was the shorty of the bunch, at only 5'3" and a slim but solid 135, sculpted and hard. He came for the graphics arts program on a full paid scholarship. Problems at home with family prompted him to start working out to relieve him of frustrations, and though he didn't gain any height, his body became solid as a rock. His self-esteem, on the other hand, went the other way. While Seigel and Thomas were bold in their appraoches to girls, Casey tended to shy away, due to his father's scolding remarks about how he was a wuss, and would never become nothing. Having earned this chance, all that is about to change.

Being well known throughout the region for their act of heroics and bravery, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, better known as the Powerpuff Girls, have now grown up into beautiful young ladies. With the help of their father, Prof. Plutonium, the girls have honed their powers, and built up their developing bodies to handle them. All standing at around 5' 8", they have become statueque, slightly sophisicated, and very intelligent. Having been homeschooled while not out fighting crime, all three were accepted into Townsville University on their smarts, not what they possessed. In the years they have protected the city, their creator and father encouraged them to bring their physical strength to the level of their super powers; and the results are nothing short of amazing. With the use of heavy weights, bodyweight exercises and cardio, these three champions of justice are now sculpted, pumped and bulging packages of young female muscle. Still cute in their own way, they have made themselves more of a force to be reckoned with to the enemies of this fair city. And now entering an institution of higher learing, they desired to sharpen their brain power even more.

Pulling up on campus, the three boys were amazed at the amount of females there. For Seigel and Thomas, their plans were made up in their heads. As for Casey, his stomach was tied in knots. Parking the van, all three grabbed their info, and headed for the administration building. Ironically at the same time, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were not too far behind, before they noticed them.

"Hey, look at the short one," commented Blossom.

"Uh, we haven't seen their faces yet," said Buttercup.

"I think they're cute," Bubbles added.

"Oh no, here you two go again," she grimaced. "We had enough with the Rowdy Ruff Boys a few years ago! I don't think I'm ready for a guy right now."

Getting in line for registration, the girls got a better look at their faces, which slowly changed Buttercup's mind once she got a glimpse of Seigel.

'Man, he's big and tall,' she thought, 'a little fat on the tummy, but enough to keep me warm.'

The other two glanced over at her; to see her blush was worth a thousand words. Looking back at the boys, Thomas unknowingly caught the eye of perky Bubbles, also blushing rosy red. Yet it wasn't until Blossom took one look at Casey's face, and she was completely swept away. Though she had friend boys earlier, she has never felt anything like this from just seeing one of his height, and cuteness. As the other two snapped out of their silent fantasies, Blossom felt her heart beating like a drum in her muscle-clad chest. 'I need to meet him,' she thought as she absent-mindedly stepped out of line, and walked toward the three boys in the opposite line. Bubbles and Buttercup were taken off guard by their sister's action, yet they know her, as determined as she is. She then politely tapped Casey on the shoulder.

"Hi," she said. Casey turned around, to see the most beautiful face he's seen in a long time. Her smile was vibrant, sparkling blue eyes, and framed by long flowing red hair. Immediately, his throat went dry as he tried to speak.

"Uh, hi," he stammered. He's never been this close to a girl like this, and he slowly started to freak out. Seeing this, Blossom calmed him down as only she can.

"Shhh," she whispered. "You're cute, you know that?"

He then hung his head down, hiding his heavily blushing face. Seigel and Thomas turned around, to see this girl talking to their friend.

"Hi, and you two must be..." They quickly cleared their throats. Seigel spoke first.

"I'm Seigel Morgan, and this is Thomas Madden. Our petrified friend there is Casey Roberts."

Bubbles and Buttercup joined their sister to meet these new guys. "Well, I'm Blossom, this is Bubbles, and the fiesty one is Buttercup. Welcome to Townsville."

Each of the girls were taking long, hard looks at them, and knew which one they wanted. Thomas interrupted their reverie.

"Uh, if you don't mind, we'd like to register for our classes first, then we can talk."

The girls completely forgot what they were doing, and headed back to their line, though it wasn't that long. Within fifteen minutes, all six were finished, and received their schedules for the semester. Once out, each had a look at what they'd be doing, and to Casey's surprise, he and Blossom had two classes together. This thrilled her to no end, while he had to get used to having a girl like him this much. Seigel and Thomas would see to that.

Getting settled into their dormroom was easier said than done. Seigel, Thomas and Casey packed light, yet had plenty of money to buy new stuff if necessary. As they were putting away their clothes, one thing crossed Thomas' mind.

"Hey Casey," he said, "this year, we're gonna shed you of your fear of girls, man."

"Listen," he replied, "I don't know about it. I know I need to, but how?"

"Well," interjected Seigel, "we know one thing that's true: you were chased by most of the girls in high school, all four years! No guy in the school's history had never done that. And despite all that, you completely shyed away from it. I need to know, what is it with you and this fear of girls?"

Casey knew these guys like they know him, and to come clean is the first step. He sat down on his bed, as Seigel and Thomas sat on either side of him.

"Well, it started like this." He inhales and exhales deeply, then starts his story. "What you don't know is that when I was coming up, I was the shorty of the bunch of us three. My mom was a strict disciplinarian, and it got to the point of abuse sometimes. Though I had two sisters taller and bigger than me, my mom refused to let me be around them, saying I would be bad for them. I didn't do nothing; all I wanted to do was go outside and have fun. I couldn't even do that. She even told me not to talk to the girls at school, and if she found out I had spoken to one of them, she'd have my ass for it." Tears streamed down his face. The others can see it was immensely painful. "As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. So I started working out to relieve the stress. And though I'm only 5' 3", I'm 135 solid. My fear developed right there, and stayed like that since." He placed his hands over his face and wept. Thomas and Seigel never realized the pain and abuse he went through.

"Listen Casey," Thomas said, "we're like brothers. We've always been there for each other, and we're gonna see you through this. Your fear has been bottled up for so long, it's a part of you. We want to break that curse."

"Yeah," added Seigel, "because the look in that girl's eyes today told us that she really likes you. We all have our own trials, and as for me and Thomas, her sisters will be trials enough."

Casey smiled through his tears as began to cheer up. "But listen. Please, under any circumstances, tell anyone what we talked about just now. Okay?"

"You got it," Thomas said with his hand over his heart.

"Same thing here," added Seigel.

"Thanks guys. I needed to get that out." Casey wiped his face and smiled again. "So what's the plan?"

"There's only one step," Thomas stated. "To spend as much time around her as possible, until you feel comfortable around her enough that you don't go cold. Like I said, she truly likes you, I could see it in her eyes."

"You really think so?"

Seigel stared Casey in the eyes. "Where have you been all this time? I won't be surprised if she's already head over heels in love with you, just like the girls in school were."

"But realize this," Thomas added, "you are not around your family now. You're on your own, in the real world. You have to fend for yourself, survival of the fittest. We know you're up to it."

Casey couldn't help but grin. He never thought about it like that. "Okay, we'll see what happens. I'll just be myself, who I am." As the three amigos went out, they couldn't help but wonder, how it's gonna be like with those beautiful maidens. More than they ever imagined.

At home, the Powerpuff girls were talking 'girl talk', and the subject of those three boys popped up. Just finishing up their workout, they hit the showers to clean up and meet them. Bubbles and Buttercup noticed something strange about Blossom, and inquired her about it.

"You thinking about that new kid, ain't 'cha?" Buttercup asked. Blossom was totally silent.

"Uh, sis, can you hear us?" asked Bubbles, getting worried a bit. Glancing at her face, their sister was staring out in space, blank and expressionless. This was mighty strange.

"Earth to Blossom, come in Blossom," as Buttercup knocked on her forehead. Blossom quickly came back to reality, to see the two staring at her.

"Uh, sorry," blushing rosy red, "spaced out a little.

"You thinking 'bout your little boy toy, ain't 'cha?"

"He isn't a boy toy!" she defended instantly. "I'm sensing...there's more to him than we think."

The other two grew quiet for a moment. "Well, he did act like he was scared of something," Buttercup replied.

"We'll find out from his friends," added Bubbles, with a smile.

"But for right now, let's go meet our new boyfriends," Blossom concluded, as they headed for their rooms to change into more appropriate attire.

30 minutes later, the boys were outside the main building, waiting for their new friends. Having arrived 10 minutes early, it gave enough time for Casey to calm his nerves, and prepare to meet this example of the female sex. The girls arrived later, in matching sweatsuits, yet in different colors; Blossom in red, Bubbles in blue, and Buttercup in green. Casey, Seigel and Thomas were awestruck at their appearance, yet being the young gentlemen they were, they offered their seats for them. After a few minutes talking (in which Casey could only blush), the girls offered to show them around the city. In the van, each sat in two's, Seigel and Buttercup up front, Thomas and Bubbles in the middle, and Blossom with Casey in the back. Seigel had a beautiful high-top conversion van, fully equipped with TV, DVD, sound system and other amentities. From the back, he could see his two friends growing warm to their newfound ladyfriends. Before he could say 'saurkraut', Blossom was drawing close to him, and his mother's words kicked in, words that kept him scared down for years. Feeling her warm body against his was slowly becoming too much for him, as his face turned beet red. As anxiety set in, he slowly slid over to the bay window of the van. Blossom was confused at what just happened, as he drawed up into a ball. Bubbles looked back, and was surprised at what was taking place in the back. Thomas looked back and knew what was going on: Casey was having a panic attack.

"Blossom," he asked softly, "could you get up here for a while?"

Blossom nodded, and switched seats with Thomas. Casey was shivering like a cold cub, as his friend rubbed his back.

"What happened man?"

"I-I don't know," he stuttered, "the feel of her touch on m-my skin, I-I just panicked..."

"Listen, man, you can't let this control your life forever."

"Tell Seig to turn around."

"We're almost to where we're going."

"Then I'll just stay inside the van."

"Man, you gotta eat."

Up front, Bubbles and Blossom were worried.

"What happened back there sis?"

"I don't know. I tried to get close to him, then he just drew away. It's like, he became scared of me when I tried to get close to him." She hung her head. "I never had this happen to me before."

"Listen sis, there has to be a logical explanation for his shying away like that. It's a matter of time before we know why."

"I guess you're right. I really like him, and I know he likes me. I can see it in his eyes. I want to help him in any way possible."

Arriving at the restaurant the girls used to frequent when they were young, all six sat in a booth, but Blossom sat across from him instead of beside him. All ate except Cacey, which disturbed them, as he laid his head on the table while the rest ate and talked. At the same time, Blossom was feeling neglected, not showing it, for fear of it actually happening. Yet she followed her heart, knowing that in Casey's heart, he liked her as well.

After that incident, Thomas and Seigel worked with Casey, albeit slowly, to get his anxiety under control. It was very hard, considering the years he's been subjected to his mother's harsh discipline. He had fight in him, but it was locked up tight. The two knew that if it was unleashed, there would be catastrophic consequences. As for Blossom, she and the girls also wanted Casey to get better, and it was showing. During the first semester, he slowly grew into his element, graphic arts, and blew everybody away, as well as impressed people with his artistic prowess. As he improved in his electives, the anxiety that bound him steadily melted away like ice. And with that, he drew closer to Blossom, which made her heart leap with joy. She was now head over heels in love with him, yet didn't know how to say it. For the entire first term, with Casey's help, she became more ept in certain subjects she lacked in earlier in childhood. Bubbles and Buttercup also benefited from their men's intelligence, with improved memory retention, that allowed them to learn more while studying less. For this, the girls were truly, madly and deeply in love with their men.

When the spring came, second semester was just as sweet, as the girls worked out in the school weight room. Retaining their sweats as to not let anybody see their well developed bodies, the only sounds that were heard was the clanging of steel. Until Casey came in. Feeling a bit more confident, he has on a sweatsuit he just bought, and when he took off the top, Blossom's eyes went wide. Being slender and short was his shortcomings (pardon the pun), but he had a great package on him; the sole reason why the girls in high school chased after him like foxes after a rabbit. Donning a muscular build, he had quite a bit of muscle on his 135 pound frame. Definition was seen on his arms, shoulders and chest, but it was his small eight pack abs that sent Blossom's heart aflutter. She's never seen such a full package on a small person as he. Cut and straited, they rippled every time he breathed in and out. Casey was pretty self conscious about his body, and never tried to compete with anyone. Thus the reason why he kept himself covered up at all times. He never noticed what the rest of him looked like, and didn't really care. And as he stretched, his abs stretched, allowing the fibers to become visible. In the corner, Blossom was silently fixated on her friend, as was Bubbles and surprisingly, Buttercup. Just when they thought they were surprising, they became surprised themselves. For an hour, Casey moved from machine to machine, working his little muscles to the max, until he developed a good sheen of sweat over his upper body. His mind focused on relieving stress, not aware of any watchers, he hit the floor and performed reverse crunches. The movement of his lower body, along with constant gyrations became nearly too much for Blossom, as her face flushed with love and lust. Ending his workout session, Casey wiped the sweat from his brow, gathered his things, and exited the room. The Powerpuff Girls were left totally speechless. Drenched in sweat from just watching him work his body, one particular member felt something else drenched- between her legs. He was definitely a sleeper, waiting to be awaken. Yet too many things from his past kept him asleep; to Blossom, he was _her_ sleeper, one she will always cherish.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

POWERPUFF LOVE

PART 2

by chuckiboo

_From the art of extremegirlfan_

_Powerpuff Girls ©Hanna-Barbera_

The second part of the first term of freshman year was as sweet as the first, as Casey Roberts eased into his surroundings. The feeling of anxiety that permeated his being for years seems to have gone, or so he thought. And while his buddies Thomas and Seigel were having a time with their now girlfriends Bubbles and Buttercup, he still harbored that feeling of doubt about his friend Blossom. For the past few weeks, she was drawing closer to him, and became a bit more affectionate. On her end, the same thing was evident. A side of him was emerging, one she had hoped would come out, as he immersed himself into his element: part of 'the sleeper', what she seen in the weight room that day. In her mind, she contemplated how she would express her feelings to him. In her heart, he needed to know this, as to alleviate whatever tension or strife he's experiencing at this present time. It would come at an unexpected time, in an unexpected way.

Summer was nearing, and classes wound down a good bit. Casey, Thomas and Seigel helped each of the girls study for the final exams for two weeks, and when the time came, they were ready for them. No need for cram sessions; acing high school was a breeze for the boys. Thus one of the many reasons why these girls deeply cared for these young men. Even Buttercup warmed up, to her sisters' surprise, and she had Seigel to thank for it. Bubbles loved how Thomas encouraged her, and taught her how to remain focused despite the distractions. Her mind was steadily thinking of how to thank him for it. As for Blossom, words could not express how she was thankful for Casey. She wants him as her boyfriend, and even more after that. He deserves her, in the most loving and respectable way.

Though the guys decided to go back home for the summer, Casey opted to stay, and take a part time job, to earn some extra money. Seigel and Thomas changed their minds, and followed suit, to the girls' overwhelming joy. The boys rented an off-campus apartment to stay while they worked, and soon they were invited to visit the girls' home, and meet their father. Prof. Plutonium was taken off guard as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup introduced their boyfriends to him, yet he took quickly to like them, as they were both kind and respectable. Yet, in his mind, he sensed something about Casey, as if he was hiding a secret, something that haunted him. This worried him, though he was courting his daughter, whatever past tragedy that permeated his being needs to be resolved. While the others were conversing, he pulled Blossom aside.

"Is there something wrong, dad?"

"Yeah, about Casey. There's anxiety around him, in the form of a black cloud, a very big cloud. Though he cares for you, and you the same, what's inside him is like a time bomb."

"I just don't know what. I remember at the start of the year, when we showed the boys around town, he withdrew from me, like he was afraid of me." She hung her head down. "He doesn't know that I love him, but it's something from his past that's messing with him."

The prof. put his arm around her. "It'll be just fine. Find a way to open him up to you, and tell you his problems. That way it can be diffused."

Blossom hugged her father. "Thanks dad. I needed to hear that. I know what I need to do now."

As they rejoined the group, they noticed Casey smiling and enjoying himself. Yet Blossom knew it was a facade for what actually went on in his mind. It would come to the surface soon enough.

A couple weeks later, the boys were going at full throttle at their jobs, Thomas as a stockperson, Seigel as a counselor, and Casey at the local gym. At the end of the day, each of them felt tired, but didn't mind at all, if it meant spending time with their girlfriends. On a Saturday, the boys were at the apartment, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Thomas, "hey Bubbles, how's it going? You wanna what? Let me ask them..."

Thomas covered the receiver, "the girls want to take us to the beach this afternoon. What do you think?"

"I'm game," Seigel said quickly, "Casey?"

"Might as well," he said silently. He uncovered the receiver, "yeah, we're up to it. Pick you up at four. Good, see you then, love you too, bye."

He hung up the phone, smiling from ear to ear. "Well, our first official outing. They're bringing the food, so all we need is our swimwear." He then gazed over to Casey. "Are you up to it, bro?"

"Pretty much, like you said, I can't let this take over my life. I'm in." As the boys prepared, Casey knew for himself he needed to face his fears, and most of all, confess his feelings to Blossom.

Around four, Seigel and the other two went in the van to pick up the girls. Wearing their sweats covering their swimwear, they also had three baskets full of food, along with blankets and sunblock. Casey began to feel at ease around the girl he cared about, yet what to say still eluded him. Arriving at the beach, it was full to the brim with Townsville residents, trying to beat the heat. Though the boys offered to carry the load, the girls said it was alright, as they easily carried everything, shocking the young men. They haven't seen nothing yet.

Thomas, Seigel and Casey set up the little site, as they finally relaxed under the bright illustrious sun. Thomas and Seigel already had their swim trunks on, displaying their slightly sculpted physiques, which absolutely amazed Bubbles and Buttercup. Each came close and started hugging on their men, feeling on their hard chests, rubbing their washboard abs. Lust was evident in their eyes, as they glanced at each other.

"Let's show 'em what we have," cooed Buttercup.

"Yeah, sis," Bubbles added.

Taking off their sweats, the jaws of Thomas and Seigel dropped to the sand at the sight of what they were wearing. Huge, beautiful, bulging muscle abound on nearly every part of their bodies, from ripped pecs with full breasts, to monstrous arms, that rivaled Seigel's in size. Six pack abs, straited quads and batwing lats also made themselves known, though that's not what garnered their attention. Cladding them were the most revealing bikinis, strong strings with fabric at certain points to cover up their nipples and lower regions, so to speak. The only difference is that Bubbles' outfit had covers made like flowers to cover hers up. Buttercup and Bubbles strutted over to their men, and wrapped their massive arms around them.

"I was waiting for that reaction," said Buttercup as she kissed Seigel's open mouth. He gave in and embraced her affection, just as Bubbles did similar to Thomas, only with more tenderness. As they stood there, Thomas glanced over in the opposite direction. "I wonder what those two are doing," he said softly.

About fourty feet away, Casey was relaxing on a beach towel, shades on, with Blossom beside him. He'd slow come used to having her beside him, and was glad, though not all the way. As he still had on his shirt, she stayed in her sweatsuit; in her mind, she has a big surprise for the apple of her eye. All of a sudden, she turned toward him.

"Casey, I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

She got up, and pulled him along with her, until both were standing in the sand. "Close yor eyes and don't peek, okay?"

"Alright, if you say so." He closed his eyes tight, and once she was certain he wasn't peeking, Blossom then removed her sweattop and pants, and walked into the water.

"Walk ten steps forward," she called to him. Casey took ten slow steps forward as she asked until he felt water under his feet. "Okay, open your eyes."

Casey did as she asked, and what he saw shot his brain into overload. In front of him stood a beautiful, immensely muscular young woman, with the face of an angel, sporting vibrant blue eyes and that beautiful smile. Beautiful bulging muscle was prominent on her 5' 8" frame; wide lats, strong abs, straited quads and calves, and boulder like traps topped off a immaculate package that could not be described in words. As with her sisters, her barely bikini was clad in the right places, yet gave a glimpse of what was to come.

Though he tried to fight it, the abusive words of his mother came to him like a flood, and hit like a ton of bricks. Every negative comment, piece of doubt and influence shot through him like a firey arrow, as his mental capacity started breaking down. On the outside, his tan skin went pale, as his eyes shot open and mouth slightly opened as well. He felt dryness inside his mouth, as he couldn't say anything. His eyes watered up, as the paleness turned to flush, as the only thing in his mind at the moment was to run, which his body did. Running across the sand past his two best friends and their girls, he had no idea where to go. Up the hill and across the boardwalk, he ran, where to, nobody knows. At the beach, Blossom walked to the group of four, with tears in her eyes.

"What did I do?" she asked, sobbing. Her sisters comforted her, while the boys hung their heads. Thomas was the first to speak.

"You didn't do nothing, Blossom. What haunted Casey in the past when coming up, wants to drive him mad."

The girls sat and listened to what Thomas told them, and it began to make sense. Blossom wiped her face, as she wrapped a tower around herself. She stood up, with determination in her blue eyes. "I love Casey. I want to help him." With that, she walked off to find her friend.

At the end of the pier, Casey sat, head bowed, eyes closed. Accepting the fact that his mother had this kind of influence on him is heinous. Instead of helping him, she mentally abused him, keeping him away from the female sex. As he held his head in his hands, he felt a warm stroke on his back. He gazed to his right, to see Blossom sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry, Blossom, I-"

She placed a finger on his lips. "Thomas and Seigel told us what happened, why you acted the way you did. You didn't want anyone to know. Yet you're like a time bomb. You need help to get through this."

"Thanks, Blossom. I'm sorry for running out on you like that. Any time I get around a girl, her words come back like a ghost, no matter how hard I try."

"Casey, I have something to say to you." She then turned Casey until he was facing her beautiful face. "I've been wanting to say this for a few months now." She took a deep breath and said what was on her heart. "I love you Casey."

Casey's eyes grew big at what she said. "That's the same thing I've been feeling. I-I love you too, Blossom."

Her smile glowed as tears streamed down her cheeks. She then hugged him snuggly for a few minutes. Her father told her that he's a keeper, and he was right. Face to face again, Casey still wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong?"

"Blossom, I've missed out on a lot while I was growing up. Isolated from my sisters because they were girls, persistently talked down to, fed negativity to where it became a part of me, harsh threats from my mother. I still don't know why she did it."

Tears came down his face this time, and Blossom embraced him. "I'm here for you, Casey. You have me, and my sisters now, as well as your childhood friends. You're gonna get through this."

She then looked him in the eyes. "Casey, I wanna be your girlfriend. You deserve me. You deserve a life filled with happiness, not one filled with tyranny. I want to be the one to give it."

For the first time all day, Casey smiled. "I'm your man, for as long as you'll have me."

Blossom brought her face to his, and embraced him in a passionate kiss that melted away everything negative he'd been harboring for so long, filling his heart with real love, not tough love. The sun was setting, as the two sat at the pier, gazing off.

Five minutes later, Casey stood up, still gazing at the sun. Blossom followed, and did something unexpected. She went behind him, and wrapped her muscular arms around his shoulders, pulling him close to her. Casey responded by bringing his ripped arms up as well, but taking her hands and interlocking their fingers. She placed her head on his shoulder, and kissed his neck.

"You belong with me, you know that?" she whispered.

"I do now," he replied as they snuggled cheeks.

The group of four came up silently to see them in a warm embrace.

"Casey was always sentimental," Thomas said.

"The reason why so many girls chased him, but never gave in," added Seigel.

"Well, he can't run now," continued Buttercup.

"They look so cute together!" Bubbles cheerfully concluded.

Blossom glanced behind her, to see the four standing there, witnessing their tender moment. She let go of Casey, and both turned around. "Must be time to go," she asked.

"We can come back tomorrow, if you want," Seigel said, glancing at Bubbles. All nodded in agreement, as they went back to their spot, gathered their things, and made their way to the van. From a distance, three figures stood in the shadows of the boardwalk.

"Boys," said a figure, "it's high time we got back at those girls, and their boyfriends as well."

"Tomorrow will be their last day together, if we have anything to say about it," said another.

"We'll show them not to take what's rightfully ours," as the three figures too off.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

POWERPUFF LOVE

PART 3

by chuckiboo

_Inspired by the art of extremegirlfan_

_PowerPuff Girls ©Hanna-Barbera_

As all six sat in the van on the way home, they just couldn't help but looking back at Casey and Blossom. An evening at the beach that started out good, got bad, then better near the end; pretty much the ebb and flow of friendship. Seigel and Thomas hoped that their best buddy has finally overcome his fear of girls, and be rid of the haunting harsh discipline of his mother, allowing him to live a life for his own sake. He and his new girlfriend talked up until the time they had to say goodbye. As the three boys stood outside to bid their loves night, Thomas with Bubbles, Seigel with Buttercup, and Casey with Blossom, for the third, it was like a dream come true. Exchanging deep meaningful kisses, the bonds were deepened even more. Parting ways, all were satisfied to their hearts' content. Yet with the night would come a new day.

The next morning, the guys were at their summer jobs. Casey had the day off, so he decided to head to the girls' house to talk with Blossom. Knocking on the front door, he was greeted by Prof. Plutonium.

"Hey," he said cheerfully, "glad to see you, Casey."

He rubbed the back of his nearly smooth head. "Uh, yeah, good to see you too, prof," he responded.

"Don't worry, Blossom's on her way down, I'm not gonna grill you, yet," he grinned jokingly.

Casey's eyes grew big at the line, then blushed. Just then, his new girlfriend came down the steps in her sweatsuit, same color, different design. Though the professor was taller than her, she kinda dwarfed him by a few inches. He moved out of the way, as she stood before her new love.

"Hi, Casey," she said softly, slightly blushing.

"H-hi Blossom," he replied nervously.

"Come on, let's go," as she walked out the door, and grabbing Casey's hand, headed toward the walkway.

Stumbling a little then falling in step soon after, his nervousness faded immediately. Glancing at who was beside him, he couldn't fathom being with a beautiful young lady such as her. His thoughts soon turned to words.

"I wonder what I did to deserve someone like you," he absent-mindedly blurted out. Blossom caught a hint of what he said, and smiled softly.

"You were being yourself," she said simply. Glancing at him, she showed some blush, wondering the same thing he was.

Heading to Townsville Park, the two strolled through the large grove of trees. Finding a bench, they sat down, and faced each other.

"Blossom," Casey started, rubbing the back of his head, "thanks for what you did last night. I'm...sorry for that...uh, I didn't mean-"

Blossom placed her finger on his lips. "Casey," she said, "I understand. For too long, you've harbored those feelings, and they became a part of you. Now, whether your mom meant to do that, or she was being overprotective, we'll find out sooner or later. But right now, just know that you have me at your side. I will love and protect you with all my heart, mind, soul and strength. I cherish you Casey, you have no idea of how much you mean to me. I'm gonna love you forever, and I mean that."

Casey was speechelss. He never heard a confession that heartfelt, from anyone. His eyes softened, as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Well, I can't argue with that," he replied simply.

Blossom then slid closer to him, taking his hands into hers. "I wanna give you what you've been missing for so long," as she then moved her arms around his neck, and embraced him in a passionate kiss that caught him off guard. After a minute, she broke the kiss, and gazed at him, blushing.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," she whispered.

Casey grinned. "Well, allow me to continue," as he initiated another round of liplocks that sealed the unbreakable bond between these two. No telling when the first test will appear.

Going back to the house, Casey helped the girls prepare another bontiful lunch, as they were going to the beach again. After what happened the evening prior, they wanted a replay. Around four, Seigel and Thomas arrived, all packed into the van, and off they went. Full of glee and laughter, they arrived at the seashore, and went to the same spot they had the day before. Only this time, the girls didn't wear their 'revealing' swimwear.

Laying out their blankets, the six decided on some water fun before lunch. So, all went out into the water and swam, frolicked and played in the cool ocean currents. The boys came back ashore to relax and dry off, while the girls stayed out a bit more. Being caramel complected, Casey had no problem bathing in the rays of the sun, as long as he had on good sunblock. Laying on he and Blossom's blanket, he basked in the warm rays, feeling confident enough to expose his small yet ripped torso, which garnered some lustful looks from the female portion of beachgoers. Then, all of a sudden, a shadow appeared, two, then three, over him. He took off his shades to see three tall men gazing down at him. He immediatley sat up to face them.

"Uh," he started, "am I in your way?"

The middle guy had a straight face. "Yes you are," he said in an evil tone, "and you have something else of ours."

Casey had a confused look on his face. "Uh, excuse me? I don't understand."

"I think you'll understand this," as the guy kicked sand in Casey's face, disturbing his sight. "Get the other two," he said, as the two other guys did as was told them. A couple minutes later, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup came out of the water, to met by a familiar voice.

"Seems like you keep avoiding us, after all we've been through," the main guy said as the girls was greeted by utter shock at who it was.

"The Rowdyruff Boys," Buttercup snarled through clenched teeth, catching sight of the young men.

"What do you guys want?" Blossom asked, seething with anger.

"We left you alone long time ago," backed up Bubbles, pretty angry herself.

"Simple," Brick said in his evil tone, "you didn't want nothing to do with us, but we want everything to do with you."

"Where are our boyfriends!" Blossom demanded. Brick grinned wider.

"They're right here," as his brothers, Butch on the left had Seigel, and Boomer had Thomas, appeared on either side of him. "If we can't have you, neither can these assholes...take 'em out..."

Then, with a karate chop, the two brothers hit Thomas and Seigel in the neck, rendering them unconscious, and dropping them to the sand.

"Seigel! Thomas!" Bubbles and Buttercup cried out in shock.

In the background, Casey got enough sand out of his eyes to see what was going on. He could make out what has happening, and it wasn't good at all. Above, the main guy was focused on his girl.

"It's been so long Blossom," he said as he made his way to her. All of a sudden, a figure sprinted in front of Blossom; to her shock, it was Casey.

"Don't come near her!" he snarled, mad and steaming, "what gives you the right to? She chooses who she wants!"

Brick frowned. "Shrimp asshole," as he grabbed Casey by his hairless head, dangling a foot off the ground. "Try that again, your ass will be fish food."

He then balled up his fist, and sent it into his abdomen, with excruciating pain to follow. The girls were so shocked, they felt useless, as they couldn't use their powers to fend off this threat. Brick then had the nerve to toss Blossom's man behind him like a doll, skidding in the sand.

"Casey!" she cried in panic. Brick smirked.

"Take care of him," he said as the brothers retrieved Casey, grabbed him by the arms, and proceeded to hold him hostage. Facing Blossom, Brick grinned his evil grin.

"Now," saying calmly, "I ask this of you. Break up with him, and come back to me. You know you want me."

Blossom was fuming, yet helpless to do anything, for fear of Casey being hurt further. But the one answer he wanted was not the one he got.

"No, we never were together, and never will be."

Brick's face filled with disgust. "How...dare...you...DENY ME!" as he brought his right arm up, and slapped Blossom with a hard backhand, sending her to the ground. Bubbles and Buttercup were helpless as well, as not to make this situation worse. They could only watch as their sister takes this abuse. As for Casey, the two dealt him a couple of punches to his face, to keep him in line. Yet, something deep inside him was being stirred up, the result of the abuse and ridicule he received at the hands of his parents. Being held by those two knuckleheads, the rage he's held in for so long was building slowly, to the bursting point.

Blossom slowly stood up after being slapped, with tears in the wells of her eyes. Her look was mean, as Brick glared at her in a sinister manner.

"I will ask you again, break up with him, and come with me." Blossom knew what was in her heart, and she stuck to it.

"No...I love him, more than you'll ever know."

His clenched teeth showed as he dealt her another backhanded slap, sending her down again.

"What the fuck you think I am! I WILL NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!"

Then, he did the unthinkable-he balled up his fist, and punched Blossom in the face, badly bruising, giving her an ugly blackeye.

The sound of the connection of the punch struck the chord with Casey, as every word, sentence, abusive action and discipline that has kept him below sea level hit him all at once in his head, jumbled up, and they cleared to reveal one word to him: KILL. At that moment, Casey mentally snapped, as a rage and fury took over him; his small ripped body tensed up while being held, as strength and power he never knew about surged through his body at a furious rate. The two brothers didn't know what was coming until he snarled and broke loose of their superhuman grip. His boiled over, pent up anger finally exploded as he let out an animalistic cry that sent shivers down everyone's spines. All who heard looked to the direction of the noise, and couldn't believe their eyes.

Brick was caught off guard by the disturbance. "Wha-" His look turned to anger. "Get him, brothers!"

The two did as was told, as they cornered Casey on both sides. No words came from his mouth, only growls of anger. Boomer charged at him, as his arm was grabbed in midswing, and twisted in an abnormal manner. Then, unbelievably, Casey yanked his arm so hard, it was literally seperated from his body! Blood spewed everywhere, as Boomer yelled in horrific pain at losing his arm. Balling his fist, he sent it deep into his midsection, to where it nearly came out the other side of his body, sending him to the ground. Pouncing on him like a lion, he dealt multiple punches to the guy's face, disfiguring him beyond recognition. Due to his beastial nature, he had no idea that the guy was already dead, but it didn't matter to him.

The Powerpuff Girls looked on in shock and horror to see this happening. To Blossom, her worst nightmare just came true-the young man she had come to know and love, was becoming a monster, the likes of which no one has ever seen.

As Casey pummeled the dead man's face mindlessly, he felt someone grab hold of his shoulders. He looked through the corner of his eye, to see Butch behind him. He snarled viciously, and reaching an arm behind him, grabbed one of his wrists with such force, it literally brought the guy to his knees. Standing up and twisting his arm in the process, he stood up and stared at the man mercilessly with cold eyes. To Butch, he was seeing death, as this young man just killed his brother minutes ago. Applying pressure to his wrist and twisting his arm to the breaking point, Casey delivered a right hook so powerful, he broke the side of his skull, snapping his neck as well. The eerie cracking of bone could be heard in the vacinity, as all who watched cringed with horror at the sound. He then sent his foot into his midsection, tearing his abdominal muscles and shattering his lower vertebrae with inhuman force, and taking the other wrist, let out a roar and simultaneously ripped out both his arms from their sockets, ending his existence.

Throwing down the upper exremeties of his victim, his sights turned to Brick, growling and snarling with a blood-curdling tone that sent paleness throughout the crowd, espeically the one who will be the third victim.

For the first time in his life, Brick was scared, more than afraid, more than terrified. Out of all the acts of crime and violence he and his brothers committed in Townsville, he'd never thought the scirpt would flip like this. His two brothers were dead, disfigured and dismembered, by a young man less than a foot in height of them. He stood there in absolute horror, pale as a horse, as this demonically-driven beast eyed him as his next piece of prey. He started backing up in fear, as Casey advanced slowly, snarling ferociously, with eyes that scared him to shreds.

"No, no, not me..." he stammered, "I-I-I-I'm...sorry...please...forgive me..."

Then, he made his big mistake...he ran.

Like the mindless, blood-thirsty beast he was molding into, Casey sprinted after him with inhuman speed and vengence, passing and dodging people along the way. At the beachfront, Seigel and Thomas were coming to, as Bubbles and Buttercup tended to them. When they seen the two dismembered bodies, they then knew the worst case scenario just came to pass. Blossom, on the other hand, took off running behind them, hoping to stop this carnage.

Brick didn't get far as he was finally downed by the human savage beast, on the wooden boardwalk. He turned him around, and glared at him savagely. He shivered, yet his anger came to the surface as well, as he tried to grab his shoulder. Casey's eyes narrowed in fury, as he grabbed his wrist, and applied pressure, breaking its bones. Brick cried in pain, as he was picked up by the collar, and felt a punch so hard, he felt like his ribcage had been shattered. And to pour salt on a wound, his arm was also ripped out of its socket, blood flying in all directions. But despite all that, Casey was far from done.

Blossom was used to using regular strength to do things, yet didn't call on her powers until they were necessarily needed. But in that time of fear, they failed her when she needed them most. Though she has plenty of energy, the two, especially Casey, was moving so fast, it was hard to catch up. Finally locating them, she stood in horror at what her boyfriend was doing.

Casey growled so ferociously, it scared all who were on the boardwalk, as they panicked and ran in fear of what this maniac beast would do. He then proceeded to punch Brick in the face, breaking his jaws and eye sockets. In his mind, it would not end until he ceases to breathe. He flipped his now limp body around, and placed him in a headlock, in preparation to deliver the final blow to this knucklehead that slapped and punched his girlfriend. Applying pressure, he began to cut off his already dimished air supply, and slowly turn his neck. He snarled in rage as he did it, not letting his victim plead for mercy.

A few feet away, Blossom stood, with tears in her eyes, as the other four arrived on scene. It smelled of death and blood, as Thomas and Seigel couldn't believe their eyes.

"Casey!" Blossom pleaded sobbing, "stop this!"

Because of the complete blockage of rational thinking, the animal predator was in control of him now. He proceeded to twist his neck in an inhuman manner, nearing the snapping point.

"P-please..." Brick coughed in a dry voice, "I'm...sorry..."

His neck was twisted more, as his predator snared animalistically, cracks slightly being heard. They knew the end was near. Just as he was about to complete the break, he felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around his small, ripped body.

"**Casey...**" Blossom cried as she wrapped herself around him, "**stop this now...**"

The touch of her tears on his shoulder, along with her crying words of plea, broke through his clouded animalistic fury, as his eyes and mind cleared up. He stared, then looked down at what he was holding. Getting a grasp at what he almost did, tears formed in his eyes, as he laid down Brick's head. Blossom continued to embrace him, as he started to weep.

"I'm...sorry...Blossom," he cried as she drew him closer in comfort.

"No need to, baby," she replied, "your nightmare is over..."

As they stood up, they now knew that because of this, there would be a strong chance that Casey Roberts would not see the light of day for the rest of his life. Only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

POWERPUFF LOVE

PART 4

by chuckiboo

_inspired by the art of extremegirlfan_

_Powerpuff Girls ©Hanna-Barbera_

To say that the city of Townsville has been shaken up by the death of two of the Rowdyruff Boys, and the gruesome hospitalization of the leader Brick, is an absolute understatement. But to discover that they died at the hands of a young man who possessed no type of superhuman abilities, is the understatement of the century. In a moment of temporary insanity, Casey Roberts transformed from a 19 year old college student, into a mindless, demonically driven monster, in defense of his girlfriend Blossom, leader of the much loved Powerpuff Girls. In the months leading up to this event, Casey had been disturbed by the haunting words and unnecessary scoldings of his parents to stay away from the opposite sex, due to their personal beliefs and condemnations. It left an immense scar in his mind, and on his heart; and it wouldn't have been long until everything came to a head. But none expected anything of this magnatude.

For the next few weeks, Casey was kept under close surveillence, and was ordered to undergo psychiatric evaluations to find out what caused him to commit such a horrible act. He wasn't alone at all; his girl Blossom, along with Bubbles and Buttercup, as well as his close buddies Seigel and Thomas, helped and cooperated with the local authorities to the fullest extent. All six knew the truth, yet they kept being led in circles, as the prosecution tried to harshly convict Casey. Finally, it took Mr. Mayor to straighten everything out, and the young man was exonerated of all charges, due to provocation and temporary insanity, not on his part, but on the Rowdyruff Boys; in other words, self defense.

A couple months after the story died down, the girls were at home talking over things with their father.

"So," asked Prof. Plutonium, "how's Casey doing?"

Blossom had a frown on her cute face. "He's been down since he was acquitted, and Thomas said that he's feeling homesick."

"Hmmm," hummed the prof, "it seems he needs a break from this big city life."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, he's been away from his family for a while, and he must want to reconnect with 'em."

That alone got the muscle girl's brain going, and she knows just what to do.

Back at the dorm, the guys were doing some studying, until the phone rang. Thomas answered it.

"Hello?" he said, "yeah, okay, here he is. *covering up speaker* Hey Casey, phone!"

Casey came over to get the receiver from Thomas.

"Hello? Emily! How you been! Everything alright at home? What! You sure? I-I don't think...listen, I caused enough trouble, that's why she sent me away! Ya'll do miss me, don't 'cha. O-Alright, I'll come home to visit. Okay, love you too, bye."

He hung up the phone. The conversation piqued the boys' interest.

"What that your sister Emily?" asked Seigel.

"Yeah," sounding befuddled, "she and Erica want to see me during the holidays. They say they miss me a lot, and that they seen what happened a couple months ago with the Rowdyruff Boys."

Seigel came and put his arm around his friend. "You oughta be glad, bro, you'll see your family again."

"Yeah," he sighed, "but it's not the twins I'm worried about."

"I think," interjected Thomas, "that you should take Blossom with you back home. Get a hotel room if you have to, just for the sake of arguement."

Casey grinned at the possibility. "Hey," he stated, "let's go back together, and invite the girls to come with us!"

Thomas and Seigel grinned like cheshire cats at the thought of having their girlfriends meet their parents. Casey then dialed the number of the girls' house and talked to Blossom on the matter. She and the girls were estatic at the thought of going home with their boyfriends for the winter holidays, and the arrangements were made.

As soon as school let out for the winter break, the boys packed the van, and proceeded to pick up the girls. An hour later, they were on the interstate heading south; all were cheerful, yet Casey had his doubts as to what was happening with the family. He would find out when they got there.

Four hours later, they were off the interstate, and entering the city limits of the boys' hometown.

"Welcome to Duganton, girls," Seigel announced, "our home for, uh, a long time."

"So good to be home," Thomas sighed, as Bubbles squeezed his hand.

"I can't wait to meet your parents!" she said excitedly, while Buttercup mused, but on the inside, she was pretty giddy herself.

"Mind if we drop you off first, Case?" he called from the front to the back.

"It don't matter," he called back.

"Okay," as he made a right at a stop light, "we'll be at your place in a couple."

Riding down the street, they got a glance at the well built houses that stood in this century-old community, and where the guys grew up in, not too far from their alma mater. They soon pulled up in front of a beautiful, two story house, colonial style with a solid brick foundation. The grass was partial brown, due to the changing of the seasons, yet the flowers rendered their last blooms for the season. As the van door opened and Casey stepped out, he got a good look at his childhood home. Blossom soon brought out her 5' 8", 220 pound muscular frame from the vehicle, and stood beside her boyfriend.

"This is beautiful," she replied in awe, looking all around at the full acre lot the house sat on.

"This is my home," he said he said, sounding sad, "hope I'm welcome again."

"Hey Case," Seigel called from inside, "you can leave your bags in here, just call me when you're ready for 'em, okay?"

"Gotcha, and say hello to your dad for me."

"Gotcha bro."

The big high top van then pulled from the curb and into the street, going down the road.

"Let's go," he mused slightly, as Blossom held his arm in added confidence. Before they reached the front steps, the door opened, and two tall, muscular girls ran out of the house toward them.

"Casey!" both cried as they nearly knocked him away from his girl's hold, hugging and kissing him all over. Casey couldn't help but smile.

"Emily, Erica, so good to see you two again," he chimed, now a bit happier than a minute ago. "Girls, this is my girlfriend Blossom."

The two teens gasped at the name. "Blossom!? Of...the Powerpuff Grils! How did you-"

"Let me finish," he laughed, "Blossom, these are my 'exuberant' twin younger sisters, Emily," pointing to the one on the left, "and Erica," the one on the right. "Wow, ya'll gotten bigger since before I left for college, what'cha been doing?"

"Don't you remember silly," Erica chirped, "the exercises you taught us when mom wasn't looking."

"Where's dad?"

"He's outta town," Emily replied, "he'll be back tomorrow. You gonna stay here?"

"Uh, I was thinking about getting a hotel-"

"No you're not," commanded Erica, "you're staying here, your room is still untouched. The way you were treated long time ago shouldn't affect what you do now. You're nearly a man now."

"And where's mom?" he asked sternly.

"She's out shopping, she knows you're coming. But uh-"

"You didn't tell her I was bringing a guest, right?"

"Listen baby," Blossom chimed in, "I don't mean to cause this inconvenience-"

"You're not causing trouble," corrected Erica, "because of you, we have back the brother we love, the one who'd take time to help us study, exercise and do everything else."

Both girls were close to tears. "We miss you, Casey," as both snuggly embraced him, as only sisters can. Blossom's expression softened at the sight of this reunion. "Let's go inside, it's getting chilly," as all four headed to the house, and its warm interior. Sitting down, the girls served up some warm cocoa, as they continued their conversation.

"So," asked Emily, "how did you take down the Rowdyruff Boys?"

Casey's expression turned grim. "It happened again." The girls' faces went into shock.

"No," said Erica in terror, "not again..."

Blossom was confused. "You mean...this has happened before?"

Emily nodded. "Because of how our mom treated him when he was a child, he had to go to psychiatric therapy for a year. He was told to not ever get mad, and as much as dad tried to keep him calm, mom persisted punishment, sorta 'tough love' to grow him out of his insane anger."

Erica took over. "Before he graduated from high school, some of the seniors pulled a prank on him that hurt one of his classmates. His rage exploded, and five of the top players on the football ended up in the hospital with broken bones and permanent scars. Though he did graduate, his record was tarnished. So he was sent to college outside of Duganton, to Townsville University, so he wouldn't cause trouble."

Blossom gazed over to her boyfriend, to see his head hanging down in sadness. She instinctively placed her huge arms around him and hugged him close.

"It'll be fine, baby," she whispered in his ear, "I know now why you did what you did."

He raised his head, with tears streaming down his cheeks. Erica and Emily got up and surrounded their brother. Just as that was happening, the front door opens. There stood a tall, muscular woman, in her mid fourties, with long blonde hair and a gracefully aged face.

"Hi girls, I'm home," as she looked through the room, to see four people at the couch, one she never expected.

"You," as her tone turned to anger, "Casey Michael Roberts, I told you to never return here. This is no longer your home, and you are no longer my son."

"But he is our brother," Emily said as she stood up in defense. "Erica and I will not forget that!"

She put down her bags and stormed over to the four. "Don't talk back to me, young lady!" bordering on yelling, as she grabbed Emily by the wrist and applying pressure to her meaty forearm. Blossom sat there watching this, knowing she couldn't hold back anymore, as she stepped in between the two, easily breaking the hold. The woman stood there in shock, anger apparent on her face. "And who are YOU?" she asked yelling.

"I'm Blossom, Casey's girlfriend! Your son is kind and honorable, and I love him so much!"

The woman's eyes shot wide in fury, as she pushed Blossom aside and grabbed Casey by his shirt collar off the couch, feet dangling a foot off the ground.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HAVING A GIRLFRIEND!? YOU DON'T DESERVE ONE, NOT NOW, NOT EVER!"

She shook the teen violently, as his head bobbed back and forth, the twins putting all they had into stopping their mother. In her insanely strong grasp, Casey was helpless.

"Let me...go!" as she shook off their holds, and continued her torment of her son.

"Since I disowned you," saying through clenched teeth, "I can kill you easily...but I'll give you a little reminder of who controls your life, in childhood AND adulthood!"

And then, lifting her massive right arm and balling her hand into a fist, she landed a punch so hard to the left side of his face, it propelled him thirty feet across the living room, making a sizable dent in the wall and knocking down pictures. The three rushed to his side, to a horrific sight. His left eye socket caved in, causing massive bleeding, leaving his face mangled. Add to that, he'd been knocked unconscious. Blossom's fury rose to the surface, as an aura appeared like none before.

"Emily," she murmured, "call 911 and get him to the hospital, I'll take care of your mother," as she walked toward Mrs. Roberts. "Why'd you had to do that, to your son, the man I love..."

She smirked. "He's a demon, I raised him to be that, he was born to be tormented, to become the demon he was born to be...anyone who's a friend of his is an enemy of mine...and he doesn't..." getting into a fighting stance, "deserve...YOU!" as she rammed toward Blossom, missing the superheroine. "Let's take this out back, so I can beat you easily," she said as the girl followed her through the kitchen and to the backyard.

A few minutes later, a man arrived, dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase. Upon see the carnage, he dropped his things and headed to the girls.

"Girls!" he said in panic, "what happened?"

Emily and Erica told their father the story, as the ambulance arrived and the medical techs rushed in.

"Your mother's gone too far," he said as the techs tended to his son, and taking him out on a gurney.

"Go with them, I'll stay here," as the girls climbed into the ambulace to see after their brother. Mr Roberts knew that an end needs to come to his son's torment, the son he still holds dear, the son his wife visciously disowned for no reason. It needs to end.


	5. Chapter 5

POWERPUFF LOVE

PART 5

by chuckiboo

_inspired by the art of extremgirlfan_

_Powerpuff Girls ©Hanna-Barbera_

What was meant to be a pleasant holiday visit back home became an absolute disaster in minutes for Casey Roberts, as his amazonian mother Ann dealt him grueling torment in front of his sisters Emily and Erica, and his girlfriend Blossom, who was now face to face with the maniacal woman in the huge backyard of the Roberts' home in Duganton. The teenage superpowered muscle girl stood still, face full of anger, eyes with hidden rage, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Mrs. Roberts," she said sternly, "I don't wanna fight you. You're the mother of the man I come to know and love. I wanna know, why did you injure your son in that manner?"

Mrs. Roberts stood there, smirking. "I never did like him, I wanted all girls. When he was born first, I vowed to torment him for life because he wasn't born a girl. Though my husband loves him as the father he is, I don't consider him my child."

Blossom shook his head. "You could've gave him up for adoption. He probably would've had a better home than being around a mother who gave birth to him but never loved him. That's why he was so withdrawn. Even when he met me, I made the first move. And I grew to love him for who he was."

"Are you telling me that you wanna stay with him, after all I did to him?"

Blossom nodded, sure in her heart.

"Well, I guess you'll join him in ICU then," as she started to charge at her, with sharp fingernails out. Taking a defensive stance, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls knew what she had to do; she was given no choice.

Looking over the damage in the family room near the main entrance, Mr. Roberts couldn't help to be mad at his wife of 20 years. Though he loved her, she has, over the years, become obsessed with becoming stronger, and wanted all girls to carry on her personal will. But the birth of their firstborn set her back; therefore, she saw fit to torment him to extremes and drive him mad as punishment for being born the way he is. His mind knew no peace, and it hurt his father to his heart.

"This has gone too far, Ann," he said softly, seething with anger as to why she'd do this to her own flesh and blood. Heading to the back door, he knew what had to be done. But he wasn't alone in this effort.

It had been an hour since they arrived at Duganton Memorial Hospital in the ambulance with their older brother. Sitting in the waiting room, Emily and Erica Roberts sat there, waiting on the prognosis of their loving sibling who was severely disfigured by their maniacal mother. Seigel, Thomas, Bubbles and Buttercup showed up minutes later after the boys were called and informed of the events.

"How's he doing?" asked Thomas.

"Not too good," Erica replied in sadness, "mom punched him so hard, he was knocked out and probably broke his jaw and part of his eye socket..." She then started to cry. "Why did it have to turn out like this...?" sobbing, as Emily comforted her twin.

"All of us love Casey, except mom...why...?"

The two girls wept, not knowing what their brother will be like if he woke up, depending on how the surgery turns out.

"Where's Blossom?" asked Buttercup gruffly.

"She's at the house, facing down our mom, dad's there too."

"Com' on Seigel," she pulled at her man, "we gotta get over there before it gets worse!" The four ran toward the exit, as the twins sat there, waiting on the results of the emergency surgery on their brother.

* * *

In the backyard, the two amazons, one young and one older, squared off. Mrs. Roberts charged at Blossom quick, as the girl dodged her assault. Almost running into the fence, she stopped herself, and turned around, meaner than ever.

"Hold still so I can hit you!" growling through clenched teeth, as her body tensed in anger. Blossom had a blank stare on her pretty face.

"How could you, do that to your own son..." She then took a stance. "You give me no choice..." as she rushed at the taller woman, punching her in the gut, making her double over in pain.

"That's for what you did to my Casey..." Then she executed a high kick that sent her rolling backwards on the grass.

"And that's for how you treated him for the past eighteeen years..."

Tears were seen streaming down the muscle girl's cheeks as she released her pent up anger on the woman. Grabbing her by the collar, she proceeded to mindlessly punch her in the face, as Bubbles, Buttercup, Seigel and Thomas arrived just in time. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Blossom!" Buttercup called, "Stop it! It's not worth it!" She continued her rageous assault on her boyfriend's mother, as her sisters tried to reach her by voice.

"Please Blossom!" called Bubbles, "what would Casey think?"

The ringing of his name struck her like a chord, as her eyes shot open. She let go of the collar, with Mrs. Roberts dropping down to the ground, as Blossom dropped to her knees and cried. The girls knelt on each side of the supergirl and comforted her, while Mr. Roberts stood over his wife.

"What's gotten into you, Ann?" he exclaimed harshly. "We love every one of our children fairly, and just because Casey wasn't born the way _you_ wanted him, doesn't mean he's any less of _your _child as mine. You've become way too selfish. I love you, but the line stops here."

Turning her head to face her husband, the look on her face said it all. "You dare to put _your _son above me?" saying through clenched teeth, "he deserves torment, just like you!" as she reached for his shirt collar, and pulled him down to her. "In this house, WOMEN are the dominant sex, you mean NOTHING to me now..."

Tightening his collar, she proceeded to choke off his air supply. "I have MY girls, and as for you," balling her fist, "you'll meet the same fate as your son..."

Before she could punch, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and lift her off the ground. "Not if...I have...anything...to say...about it..." huffed Blossom as she applied pressure to the woman's torso.

"AHHH!...AAAAHHHHH!" hissing in growing pain, losing the grip on her husand's collar, causing her to drop him to the ground. Seigel and Thomas ran to Mr. Roberts to check on him, as he regained steady breathing. Cracks were soon heard, with Blossom's anger rising again, more fierce than before. Just then, two more people arrived to see an amazing feat taking place.

"Dad!" Thomas said in relief, "glad you got here!"

"Glad I did," Officer Madden said in response angrily, as he and his partner watched at what was happening. "Her maniacal side came out again I see!"

"Even worse," Seigel said, "and this time, Casey paid the ultimate price."

"What?"

"They're doing emergency surgery on his face. A strong possiblity he won't see outta his left eye again."

More popping was heard as Mrs. Roberts's face turned pale; apparently, she was wearing down. Buttercup drew closer to her sister and whispered in her ear.

"That's enough Blossom," she said softly, "if Casey was here, he'd be proud. The police are here now."

Blossom's expression softened as she released her hold on the woman, sitting her down in a heap. Sirens were heard, with medical personnel coming in to restrain her, so she won't hurt anyone again. Watching her wheeled out of the house on a gurney, hands and feet cuffed to the rails, they breathed a sigh of relief that it was finally over. The three sisters stood together, each flanked on either side of their main one, her saddened face with tear-stained eyes.

"Casey..." she whispered, water streaming down her cheeks.

"CASEY!" screaming and sobbing in grief, as the snow started to fall lightly on the small crowd. What will happen now?

* * *

Days passed, as the day before Christmas Eve arrived. Blossom was allowed to stay at the Roberts home, with Emily, Erica, and their father. They've been to the hospital every day to see Casey, as he was still unconscious from his surgery. This day, the girls, Thomas and Seigel were at his bedside, just to comfort him and each other. Just then, his head moved around some, as he stirred, awakening from his induced sleep. Due to the left side of his face being bandaged, he opened his right eye, blurry at first, clearing up seconds later, to see three girls on his right side. Turning it again, he looked to his left, to see two other girls and two boys. He reverted to the other again, and recognized them quick.

"Emily...Erica..." saying weakily, "B-Blossom?"

Everyone in the room smiled as their beloved friend and confidant returned to life. More than anyone else, Blossom teared up quickly.

"Casey..." as she hugged him snuggly weeping with heartfelt emotion to see her boyfriend awake again. "I'm so happy to see you awake again!" Weeping onto his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's thick neck and traps, as he felt her love enter him. Comforting, gentle, strong. Blossom pulled back and looked at his half bandaged face. "How do you feel, baby?"

"Still a bit woozy, but better," he replied meekly.

"Well," his father said, "if everything is alright, you might come home tonight. It's Christmas Eve, and to have you home tomorrow will be the best gift we could have."

Emily and Erica got on each side of the bed and embraced their brother with tears in their eyes. "We missed you Casey," said Emily.

"We miss you loads!" added Erica, making sure not to hurt him. Casey sat up in his bed more, and glanced over at Thomas and Seigel.

"Sorry I messed up your vacation," he said in his meek voice.

"Listen," started Thomas, "no one knew this was gonna happen, we're just glad you're alright."

"Same here," added Seigel, "to say that you've been through hell and back is an understatement."

He then looked at his father. "What about mom?"

Mr. Roberts sighed. "Sorry to say, but she's locked up in maximum security at the jail. A court date is being set up for charges of second degree aggravated assault, and you might have to testify against her. And as much as I love her, and you three do too, to make sure this doesn't happen again, I'm filing for a divorce, she's taken us through too much, and not to this extent."

The three siblings nodded, knowing it would come to this, and that her maniacal mind will be bent on revenge.

Just then, the doctor walked in. "Excuse me, but we're ready to remove the bandages," he said as he made his way to Casey's bedside.

All stood back as he slowly unwrapped the multiple bandaged that covered a quarter of his face, revealing a pad over his eye. Taking the pad off revealed multiple stitches that shut his left eyelid, making everyone cringe. Blossom closed her eyes, knowing what caused her man to be in this condition. Then, the doctor pulled out a black patch and placed it on his head, covering his eye. The patch held tight, as she opened her eyes again.

"Just make sure to keep lotion on the edges, so it won't chaff, okay?" Casey nodded. "You're in good enough condition, so I'll ready your discharge papers," he said and smiled as he left the room. Everyone was smiling, knowing that he would be home for Christmas, and this would be memorable.

* * *

Christmas Day at the Roberts home. It was a silent night the night before, a stark contrast to what happened a day prior. Though there was a hole in the wall needing repair, the occupants were pretty happy. Emily and Erica received new gym equipment and clothes that their now incarcerated mother had for them, and their father gave Casey a few new outfits to take back with him to college. In the basement, all three girls got a great workout in, and the sight of young muscular bodies kept Casey at attention. He was amazed at how powerful his younger twin sisters have become, and even more what his superhero girlfriend could do with a two ton barbell. Mr. Roberts was upstairs cooking a big Christmas dinner while they were down there. He figured that all of them needed some time to themselves, after all that has happened. Around seven, when they finally emerged from the basement, an entire delectable pallet was laid out: roast turkey, stuffing and gravy, vegetables and bread, and multiple pies filled the table. Confessing that half of it was delivered, it did not matter to them, as they sat down, with Blossom in the place their mother would have been. Giving thanks many times, and digging in, Mr. Roberts thought 'this is a _real_ family.' He smiled as the dishes were passed.

After dinner, Casey and his father were in the kitchen cleaning up. He told the girls that he and his son would clean up, allowing the three to get properly acquainted, after that unexpected ordeal. With a few minutes silence, he broke the ice.

"I'm sorry, son," Mr. Roberts said as he passed the plates to Casey, "I knew your mother had a seething hatred for you, but I didn't realize she would lash out like that." He sighed. "I've been so naïve all these years, and you had to pay this price."

Casey placed the plates in the cabinet one by one. "I'm not sorry for being your son," he said, "I don't feel sorry for anything. Having you, Emily and Erica here made me feel better, but Blossom had been the best thing that ever happened to me. Even with that bout of temporary insanity, she's been there with me, to love me, to help me open up after mom's abusive training. I'm mad at myself for letting it get this bad."

Glancing over to the doorway, Mr. Roberts looked and gave a quick wink, as he returned to the conversation.

"You know, since we're almost finished, why don't you head upstairs and get some rest?" He knew he was tired, so he took the hint. "Okay dad, you got it from here?" He nodded, as he dried his hands and left.

* * *

Walking up the stairs, he thought about what his father said, and took it to heart. Time changes people, and it changed his mother, for the worst. Yet, in his heart, he still loved her regardless, though it might be different for her towards him. Walking past his sisters' rooms, it felt good to be home again. Reaching his door, he just wanted some rest; his father allowed he and Blossom to sleep together, because of their closeness, and his refusal to interfere with his son's business. He was pretty much an adult now, so he didn't need any doting from his parents. Opening the door, his eye went wide at the sight that sat before him.

Sitting at the foot of his bed was Blossom, her full muscular body encased in her very 'revealing' swimsuit, the very one she wore on their first outing that past summer, with the nylon strings and the coverings over her nipples and private area. Though his mouth was slightly open, he had grown used to seeing such things, after what he did concerning the demise of the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Come in, my man," she cooed softly, as he entered and closed the door. He was pretty much speechless, as Blossom spoke.

"Casey, I realize you've had a hard life, and you've been through more pain than anyone could ever see. You never had anyone to love you, to cherish you, to know you for who you are, because of your past." She stood up, in her full 5' 8" height, her red hair cascading down her back and sides. "It was already known and seen that we were meant to be together, and on this Christmas night, I want to make it official." She walked up to him, wrapped her monstrous arms around his slim neck and drew him into her. "I want you to be my first," as she embraced his lips into a passionate kiss, he instinctively wrapping his ripped arms around her waist, starting to meld into each other. Backing off, she took the middle of his shirt and ripped it off, revealing his slim, built torso; reaching down, and using both her hands, she tore his pants, with underwear, in half, exposing his lower region, and his member standing at attention.

Stepping away from him, she took her fingers and slid the straps of her swimsuit down and off her heavenly muscular body, showing him all of her. Pert pink nipples, and a hairless vagina between her straited oaken thighs. Looking down, Casey could see the hint of juices flowing down the inside of her thighs, as he smirked.

She stepped towards him again, and in a sweeping motion, picked his legs up in one arm, and cradled his torso in the other, carrying him to the side of his bed, and depositing him onto the matress. Climbing on it as well, she hovered over him, as she brushed back some of her red hair. Gazing deep into his eyes, no words were spoken as she took hold of his penis, guided the head into her orfice, and worked it into her vagina. Huffing a bit, Blossom gyrated her hips up and down, until she felt a pop, as a bit of blood trickled down her thigh, mixed with her juices. Casey placed his hands on her solid hips, and pulled them down to meet his pelvis. Looking into her eyes, told him all he needed to know.

"Thank you, Blossom," was all he could say.

"We've only just begun," as she embraced his lips in a kiss, moving her hips and starting a groove.

Outside, two girls were right at his door, listening to the goings on inside. "I bet it's getting steamy in there," whispered Emily, who was above Erica, who had her ear to the door. Slight moans were heard, as both girls smiled.

"I believe," whispered Erica, "for the first time, our brother is truly happy." Emily nodded in agreement. Tiptoeing away, they knew it to be true. As his superheroine girlfriend made love to him, Casey Roberts can say that, after all the hell he's been through, his life now has truly begun, because of Powerpuff love.


End file.
